


New Destiny

by Akinasky



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, F/M, Other, Premonitions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Angel wasn't directed to Buffy when she was still in her other high school, what if someone else was sent to make sure he got there to help Buffy when she starts her journey against the Master but what if Angel felt something for her and would do anything to see her again. What would it do to Sunnydale and Buffy's story if she doesn't fall in love with Angel. What would it do to Angel's story?<br/>Her name is Nakia Goddess and she is going to change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life of the Unlived

Nakia stared at the creature crawling across the ground like a rat, and scoffed in disgust. She could not understand how this man was capable of becoming an agent of good, to help someone else in the coming days. She was charged with taking him to Sunnydale where he would be put to use by the Goddess above and the Powers That Be. He couldn’t even catch a rat, for goodness sakes, how could he possibly help the Slayer?

She was about to give up this silly quest when the man stopped in his jerking stumbling gait and stood up straight. His eyes locked on her immediately, which shocked Nakia seen as how she was camouflaging herself from supernatural creatures such as him. He moved towards her quickly, coming up and crowding into her space and smelled the air surrounding her. Nakia could not understand his fascination until he spoke, and then she had to ignore the shiver that went through her body at his smooth as chocolate voice. His hands found their way onto her hips to hold Nakia captive as he slouched over her and found what he was searching for.

At her right hip.

“You smell of Darla,” he stated in curiosity.

“Thanks,” she replied. The stupid vampire could smell his sire on her. Nakia grabbed his hands to try and make him release her but all he did was look up at her from his position kneeling on the ground. His dark hair was ratted and pulled back into a messy ponytail and his clothes smelled of rot and dampness.

“The only things that ever retain the scent of a vampire on them are her children and those he or she has bitten. You are not a vampire but you are also not dead, how is this possible?” His voice was raw from disuse; he’d been isolated from people for so long that he clearly hadn’t been speaking to anyone for a while.

“I shocked her with electricity, it allowed me a chance to escape, now if your done we have to go to Sunnydale. You were already supposed to be there with her.”

He was still kneeling in front of her so Nakia pulled him to his feet forcibly. It was only because he clearly hadn’t fed in far too long that she was capable of pulling him to his feet at all and it was difficult to keep him there. She grunted under the weight of his body even as she pushed the hood of her jacket back, pulled the neck of her sweater away from her shoulder and pulled his head towards her. “You need to feed, do it quickly.”

He shook his head but Nakia just kept tugging him closer until his hunger and her proximity forced him to bite down into her shoulder. Nakia hissed at the pain and quickly shut it down, using her preternatural strength to block the sensation of pain and waited for him to drink his fill. Just as she started to sense her body’s loss she moved her hand to the back of his neck and shocked him, using the natural electric current that was one of her many abilities. As she was connected to the earth in her powers, it was easy to pull the electricity from the air and funnel it into a weapon; it was one of her most effective offensive abilities.

Angel’s head snapped back and she caught sight of him with his bumpy forehead and the golden eyes of his inner demon. The vampire in front of her momentarily mesmerized her and then she shoved him back to the ground so he wouldn’t lunge again for her throat.

“Are you lucid?” Nakia demanded even as she grabbed a bandage from her bag and wrapped her neck. She knew he hadn’t been feeding, so it was going to be pretty much a part of the retrieval because he was too out of it to respond when he was starving.

He stood, this time his face was human and his dark brown eyes were clear and comprehending the world around him. He looked down at her in wonder, “Who are you?”

“I am here to deliver you to your destiny for good, who I am doesn’t matter.”

“Well I say that who you are matters to me, you fed me and now you’re just going to take me somewhere because it’s my destiny. Tell me why I should believe you?”

Nakia rolled her eyes, held her hand out to his face again which he dodged instinctively whether because she shocked him a minute before or because he was never close to people since the soul, it didn’t really matter. She soothed him with nonsensical sounds and touched the side of his head. She thought about the things she knew about him and the wonderful things he could accomplish if he would just go to Sunnydale and help the Slayer. She showed him just enough to give him a taste of the life he could have, one of redemption and helping people in need.

He sighed and Nakia pulled her hand away before directing him out of the alleyway and into her vehicle and started the drive to Sunnydale, luckily he had wandered pretty close to his destination. It would take them a few hours and they would get there just in time before the sun rose.

The time passed in silence, Nakia trying to pull away from the feelings she’d had about this vampire since she started having dreams about him. At thirteen her powers had manifested and it had done so with the life of Angelus and the future of Angel. She knew the fear of his victims and the hope and faith others had in him when he did what he did best, saving others. He was born for this life of protecting the innocent. He just had to go through hell to get to it.

That was the being she had fallen in lust with by the age of fifteen. She also knew he was supposed to fall in love with the Slayer so she tried to hold onto the disgust at his presence and ignored the desire born of knowledge of what was to come.

 ~~~

Angel listened to her heart, as it thumped steadily in her chest. The stranger had wrested his curiosity from him and now refused to give it back with her silence. All he wanted to do was know more about her, her heart told him that she was nervous about his presence but not about the vampire thing. She clearly knew what he was and wasn’t afraid.

He spent the trip looking at her every once in a while, taking in the long black hair and the light green eyes set in a pixie like face and her slim body was wrapped up in black and leather. It seemed as though she was dressed for battle, which also spurned his curiosity about her.

Watching as the scenery quickened with the pace of the car for several hours of darkness before they entered a small town that Angel knew really well. He’d been clearly distracted when she said something about where they were going because he would have never agreed to come to the Hellmouth where his demon felt as though it was closer to the surface and there were walking, talking idiot victims everyway in this town.

“I don’t want to be here?” he whispered to her.

She turned and shook her head, “It doesn’t matter, you’re destiny is here.”

They kept moving through town slowly and when the woman stopped the car, they were stopped in front of a large stone building on the edge of town that reminded him of a cottage but didn’t have any windows so it would be convenient for him for sure, if he was planning on staying which wasn’t his plan in the least. He had a hard enough road when it came to the urges he felt, to feed and kill.

“I can’t stay here, it’s harder to control the blood lust here, the Hellmouth makes demons stronger and the instincts are barely manageable.”

“You are here and you are supposed to meet up with the Slayer in a few days, stay here and do what your supposed to do. Find a way to fight the blood lust and become what you are supposed to be.”

Angel shook his head and forced himself out of the car, the sun was going to rise soon and he had to be inside or burn. He would get out of Sunnydale this evening when the sun fell.

Then the woman spoke again, opening her window to call after him as he walked up to the door, “I am living here myself and I will check back to make sure you’re still here helping her!”

Angel knew it was supposed to be a threat but to him, a chance to see her again well that just meant he was going to have to stay in town and help the Slayer. It was a reason to stay here a little longer than he planned.


	2. After the Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakia meets up with Angel for the second time in Sunnydale.

Nakia watched as the survivors left the Bronze after the vampire tried using all the kids there to free the Master with the harvest. She watched as Buffy exited with Xander and Willow. She watched the Slayer for any signs that she’d received some other kind of help. She hadn’t seen Angel since bringing him into town over two weeks ago. She knew he was still here but Nakia wondered if he was actually taking the initiative to help the young perky blonde. There was no real way to know unless she asked Buffy and of course Nakia wasn’t a powerful sorceress or a fighter for good to the Slayer, she was a computer teacher. She was a civilian and there was no way she could walk up to the Slayer and ask if she had a new brooding friend who randomly helped when there was demon or vampire trouble.

So she watched as the Slayer and her gang left the club then headed towards one of the many cemeteries to do a little hunting before returning home. It was frustrating that she was forced to live here for the whole year but her father had a direct link to the Powers That Be and they were certain that everyone needed Angel to be in Sunnydale and he needed to be watched for a while. Nakia was a glorified babysitter and as she had no intention of allowing Angel to know she was trying to shadow his movements especially since all she wanted to do was talk to him and find out how he was really doing but she couldn’t risk it.

She had too much to hide.

Nakia arrived in the graveyard and started wandering around much like the kids in this town tended to do out of sheer idiocy or possibly some strange sense of invulnerability. It brought out the predators and so she waited. Nakia didn’t have super strength like Buffy did but with her magical abilities, she was capable of protecting herself so she could fight against the creatures.

“Its dangerous to be wandering around out here,” someone said and Nakia groaned because it wasn’t a creature of the night she could kill. She turned around and locked eyes with Angel, wondering briefly if her glamour was up but when he just smiled she was sure it was up.

“Angel, how are you settling in at home? With the Slayer?” she asked him straight away, might as well just get it out of the way and also stay away from any other topic besides the business of what they were both doing here in the first place.

He smiled and took a step towards her, Nakia took another step back to which he rolled his eyes, and “I am getting along well at the house thank you, it’s a bit much though.”

“It wasn’t from me,” Nakia responded as she crossed her arms since some part of her wanted to reach out and touch him and she knew she had no right to do so.

“Well thank you for taking me to it and in answer to your other question, I have been speaking to Buffy sporadically to warn her about the Master who I know is here because Darla is hanging around and she was always his pet. I also helped a little with the Caleb situation but I don’t need to be hanging around them like a stalker pervert.”

Nakia nodded, that was understandable since Angel ‘looked’ to his early twenties quite possibly. Even though she was a teacher, Nakia was actually twenty-four but she’d always been a smart girl, getting her degrees in half the time it would take any other person.

“Good, don’t be afraid to get involved in their lives a little. If you care about these people then you are less likely to want to drink from them. You look well so you must be getting blood from somewhere?” she turned the statement into a question by the end.

“Pigs blood, butcher shop,” he responded quickly as he stepped forward again.

Nakia nodded, “Got it, well I was planning on fighting vampires tonight but probably not you.”

Angel grinned at her, Nakia had to avert her gaze from it because it just reminded her of future Angel and all the things she loved about him, one of them being that smile.

“Well, I could walk you home? Make sure you get there safely?” he offered somewhat sheepishly. Didn’t she just say she was going to fight vampires? Nakia really needed some violence and they weren’t going to come out and attack her if Angel was there.

Nakia glared at him in response, “Shouldn’t you be mooning over Buffy by now?”

He frowned, “Buffy? Why would I want her?”

She resisted the urge to slap her hand over her big mouth because knowing the future can screw with it and clearly he was already screwing with things because as far as she knew, Angel had wanted to help Buffy and protect her from the first moment he saw her. “Never mind, I am hunting so _go away_.”

He looked her up and down and she could almost feel the heat of his gaze. She was wearing her standard fighting gear, because she didn’t have accelerated healing or strength, Nakia made sure to dress for survival when she went out at night. Her skin tight black suit was made of a thin leather type material that was made to withstand the claws and fangs of the demons who shared Sunnydale with them. She also wore a black leather duster that stopped around her thighs and knee high boots with buckles and a zipper up the side because who had time to buckle or tie their knee-high boots?

“So you don’t want me to keep you safe?” Angel asked with a slight flirting tone that Nakia chose to assume was false. He was falling for the Slayer according to his future and she wasn’t going to give her false hope a chance to see the light of day.

Also, just to up the feminine appeal, she snorted in derision and walked away from him. Apparently that wasn’t enough to send him a clue since he stumbled quickly into motion to follow along behind her like a big clunking mutt that she had fed scraps once! He wasn’t going to leave her alone, Nakia thought with an exasperated sigh.

She spun quickly, too quickly apparently because Angel was right behind her and Nakia ran right into him. Nakia found her chest pressed up against his and immediately tried to push him away but just as she was pushing, Angel was pulling her in.

“Let me go,” she said, trying to sound stern and sure of her decision even as she was faltering. Starting to lean into him more instead of jerking away.

“I have not stopped thinking about you since you dropped me off,” Angel whispered gently as he leaned in to run his nose along her neck as he pushed aside her cloak a little at a time.

“You need to stop thinking about me and start thinking about your mission,” Nakia continued breathless and her hands climbed up to his shoulders. Some sense of self-preservation reared its head inside her and she revved her abilities and sent a shock of electricity through his body. Jerking back in discomfort, Angel finally gave her enough room to have a clear thought.

Angel grinned down at her then reached forward the slip his hand around Nakia’s waist again. Nakia shoved him again but it didn’t make much of a difference, “I mean it Angel, go home!”

He frowned at her, “You don’t feel this attraction?” he asked her. Nakia averted her eyes which was answer enough for him who grinned and leaned down to press his lips against her forehead, then her nose then farther down as her breath hitched and she lifted her chin, unable to fight the burn deep in her stomach. Her lips touched Angel’s gently and that slow burn erupted into her extremities and her hands slid up and over his shoulders all the while her head was pleading that she stop. That she was destroying his chance with Buffy, the person he needed to be with.

Angel’s lips slid against her gently for countless seconds before he stepped back and looked down into her eyes. She looked into his dark eyes and found true emotion that she never expected to be aimed at her, from anyone let alone the one creature she’d always wished for.

Nakia pushed Angel away gently and this time the vampire allowed her to do it. He was breathing heavily but his voice was clear and calm when he finally spoke, “I am going home now, but I would like to see you again.”

She shook her head a little to clear her thoughts before Nakia locked her eyes on his. “I will be around, see if you can find me.” With that she turned and took off; she would just have to try another of the cemeteries in town. There were many of them to choose from and maybe she could slow her racing heart and stupid libido.

Angel was off limits to her or at least he was supposed to be.


End file.
